


I Just Want To Reconnect

by friendly_deatheater



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_deatheater/pseuds/friendly_deatheater
Summary: Debbie and Tammy ReconnectIt's almost as if no time had passed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is word for word the Garage scene  
> (Bare with me I just needed to get into the grove because I haven't written anything in close to 2 years and I haven't written a fic in close to 15 years.)  
> Chapter 2 is all original Smut if you want to just skip to that I totally get it.  
> Chapter 3 will be more original Smut once it's complete!

Making my kale super smoothie for the day. The phone rings looking down I see a name that I have no business talking to. Suddenly I feel the butterflies start to stir in my stomach as memories from a lifetime ago start to flash though my head. I really don’t need any of Debbie Ocean’s chaos coming in and messing with this life I’ve made. I’ve settled down! Done exactly what my mother wanted me to do. Got married like a good girl; admittedly to a person I am not really in love with but that’s a story for another day. I’ve had my two kids whom I adore. Sure they are a handful but I do love the little monsters. I don’t know what kind of shenanigans Deb is up to but I know I don’t have time for it. All I have to do is say no… Right? Stay strong I tell myself and try to settle my breathing. 

I answer the phone “Debbie, I am with my family; I told you…”  
“I’m outside.”  
I pause surely I heard her wrong. “What?”  
“I’m in your garage…”

I let out a frustrated sigh as I hang up the phone. Taking a quick peek in on the kids to make sure they won't burn the house down I quietly sneak out into my garage. I start to walk through the maze of merchandise that I have yet to distribute trying to spot a tall beautiful brunette.

"Deb?" I quizzically call out hoping not to get a response but secretly wanting to hear her voice.  
"Hmm?" I continue through the boxes toward the sound that seemed to come from the back corner of my garage.

Finally spotting her in the shadows behind a stack of Keurig boxes "Deb,what are you doing here I thought you were in jail?"

Of course she would be sucking on a Lollipop probably just trying to peak my interest.  
"Mmm I got out." she says as I continue to move along the side of the boxes to get a less obstructed view of her.  
"Look at all this I thought you retired?" Debbie said.

Wow I think to myself and can't help but scan her up and down now that I can see all of her. Prison really toned her up. Not that she needed it but what else is a girl to do while being locked up for 5 years right?  
Remembering that Deb had asked me a question I finally respond "I did."

Debbie sets the large container of suckers onto the stack of Keurig boxes I just moved past and starts towards me. "Not as exciting as hijacking trucks that are smuggling dishwashers from Canada Right?"  
I try and back away from her and hide my physical response to her presence but can't seem to stifle it. "Yeah well I don't do that anymore so..." 

She continues to move in on me as I back up. "But you were so very good at it." Deb compliments "Thank you" I know she is trying to butter me up but honestly she’s right I was good at it. I am good at it.

Debbie continues to scan the garage taking a mental inventory of my current life. "mmhmm, So these are all for personal use? Right?" There it is that all knowing tone of hers. Sometimes this woman infuriates me. How dare she presume what’s for personal use or for profit! Even if she is right. I stop backing away from her to take a stand.  
"What do you want? " I demand I hate this cat and mouse game she always insists on playing. 

"I Just wanna, Just want to Reconnect" Her energy has changed with this statement I can feel a difference in the air and I know that Deb has many different motives coming here today. Now she is moving in on me again her eyes penetrating me. My courage fleeting as try and back away from her intense stare and overwhelming presence.  
"Oh yeah?" my voice gets caught in my throat a little. She always does this to me... Turns me into a nervous mess just from a single lustrous look.  
"mmhmm"  
"Reconnect?" I ask as I attempt to hide my own interest at the idea of reconnecting with Debbie Ocean. A woman I have a very long passionate past with. 

"mmhmm... Your not bored out here are you Tam Tam?"  
Trying to keep my cool at the sound of an old nickname from those lips I used to love hearing it slip from, I feel myself losing what little control I had over this conversation as well as my own body. I quickly respond  
"No I'm not bored..."  
“No?"  
"out here at all..."  
"Good,"  
"No" I say trying to sound convincing.  
"Good, good." she continues.

Debbie now has me fully pushed against a large stack of boxes containing expensive electronics that tower over us with no escape from her pursuit. I find what little of a voice I have left "Why... why would you ask that?" I inquire trying to sound indifferent but the stutter reserved only for this woman betrays me.

"Cause I need a fence" Deb Responds  
I pause to compose myself. "Well I told you I don't do that anymore, I'm out." I say as sharply as I can muster.

"It's a big job." She teases  
"I... I don't care"  
"Well do you want me to tell you how big a job it is?" she persists. I close my eye in hope that she might disappear "No, no I really don't" I respond opening my eyes as I feel her press her body into me.  
"I think I'm gonna tell you how big the job is" I roll my eyes and let out a long sigh as she slowly leans forward to whisper in my ear “150 Million dollars” then slowly pulls back to make eye contact.

After a moment of me trying to wrap my head around that insane figure I finally find my voice again "Are you kidding?!?!" we hold each other's gaze before she finally responds verbally "No..."

"Mommy!" My daughter comes running into the Garage  
"Shit!" I whisper Debbie quickly moves to stand beside me both of us hidden by the boxes that tower over us.

"When's dinner ready?" my daughter continues not having seen Deb.  
"Aaaa Sweetheart I will be right there I'm... I'm so sorry Mommy will be right there."

I turn to Deb who is quietly giggling, flustered I point at her and mouth “Be Quiet!” while my daughter continues to complain "But i'm Hungry..."  
"I know sweetheart,” I can feel Debbie edging towards me and I blindly push her back as I continue to talk to my little girl “I… Sweetheart I Promise I will be right there.”  
I hear the footsteps of my daughter leaving the garage and I take a breath and relax against the boxes. 

”Thanks A lot" I say as sarcastically as I can to Debbie who is way to pleased by my discomfort and panic. "She sounds sweet" Debbie say quietly.

Taking another long look around at my current inventory, giving me a moment to compose myself she finally asks "How do you explain all this to your husband?"  
I pause for a moment then say "Ebay..."


	2. I missed you Tam Tam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Debbie and Tammy Reconnect

A wicked smile starts to spreads over my face at the thought of having a secret from my husband. Just one of many. Another on the long list standing directly beside me. I can’t even begin to imagine what my husband would think of my history with Debbie Ocean the beautiful tall Brunette con woman who stole so much in the years I’ve known her including my very own heart. 

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I feel her start to edge closer to me pushing into my side. A soft sigh leaves my lips and I turn to look at her. Debbie has a mischievous smirk painted across her face and she quickly tosses her sucker away and moves to pin me against the boxes.  
Nose to nose her left hand is braced against the box beside my head her right on my left hip she speaks softly “I’ve missed you Tam Tam.” the small space left between us gone as she pushes her body into me. My breath becomes shallow, the butterflies in my stomach frantically try and escape. 

She tilts her head slightly and lets out a small soft laugh. I close my eyes and take a breath no longer able to control myself I lean forward to capture her lips with my own. My hands quickly move one lacing through Debbie's long straight hair the other sliding around to the small of her back. 

I pull her into me. Deb parts her lips and flicks her tongue gently against my own lips that grant her access. Her left hand moves from the box behind me to my cheek as we let the kiss deepen. Our tongues reacquainting themselves. I gently nibble at her bottom Lip which makes her growl. 

I know better than to try and dominate Debbie Ocean. She was always the leader and I am happy to oblige. She guides my leg up around her hip as her lips begin to travel down my jaw to my neck. I take the opportunity to try and catch my breath. My hands tangle in her long locks. I notice that she is slowing down. 

Debbie takes a frustrated step back and throws her hands in the air. “What the hell is this thing you're wearing? How many layers does a girl need?” 

I laugh at her response because it’s the same one my husband has which is exactly why I wear clothes like this. I move my hands to the base of my sweater and pull it over my head tossing it to the side. “Let’s not get into that right now.” I say as my fingers quickly move to work the buttons of my blouse. “Listen if you want to do this, we gotta make it quick. My kids aren't gonna stay away for very long.”

With that comment Deb removes her coat tossing it to the side to join my discarded sweater. My blouse is now unbuttoned just hanging open enough to reveal my black and nude lace bra. Her hands then make quick work of my jeans button and zipper as she steps back to me. Our lips meet again more feverishly this time knowing time is not on our side.

Debbie guides my leg back around her hip as she slides her right hand into my open jeans. My head rolls back as a deep moan passes my lips at the feel of her hand finding my center. Her fingers running through my folds collecting the moisture she has caused. 

That damn smirk of hers returning to her lips. “I see you’re not wanting to waste any time…” she says smugly. My hands move to her shoulders to brace myself as she begins to rub my clit. Unable to find any words to respond all that comes out is a small whimper.

Debbie’s lips move to my neck and collarbone. A soft spot she is more than aware will help me along faster. She gently teases me with her tongue there as her left hand slides up my body to caress my breasts. 

I feel myself getting closer and closer from the different sensations. My breathing becomes heavier as I rock my body in motion with her right hand. Debbie pulls my bra cup down exposing my nipple which her lips quickly find. I gasp loudly “Deb!” my hands move to the back of her head holding her to me. She gently licks and sucks at my breast. Her right hand moving tirelessly at my core. “Fuck yes!” I continue to praise.

Edging closer to my climax. My breath getting caught in my throat and my hips bucking against the patterns Deb is expertly drawing on my clit. She licks and kisses her way back up my neck to my ear. She whispers softly to me “Tam Tam I’ve missed you so much, I’ve missed this. Cum for me babe...” With that she slides a single digit into me and rocks it in and out while rubbing my center with the palm of her hand. 

Needing to hold onto something my hands go back to Debbie's shoulders my nails digging into her skin slightly. I turn to her our two sets of brown eyes locking together I lean my forehead against hers my breath caught in my throat. Clinging to her as the orgasm rolls over me. Gasping at the overwhelming sensations my eyes close and my head spins. 

She gently removes her hand from me bringing the one well worked finger to her lips. Sucking my juices from her finger. Still vibrating from my climax I open my eyes and rapidly becoming turned on again from her seductive stare as she licks her fingers clean. I pull her hand away and Kiss her passionately.


	3. Deb I really gotta get inside…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tammy Reconnect

Whirling her around to pin her against the boxes my lips move desperately against hers. How I’ve missed the feel of my body pressed against hers. We always seemed to fit so perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces. I have never been able to find anyone I so easily meshed with as I have with Debbie Ocean.

Our lips continue to playfully fight. Knowing we have very little time left before one of the kids would come searching for me again I make quick work of pulling her dress up. We are forced to separate from lack of oxygen our chests rising and falling in rhythm as we try and catch our breath. My hands slide up under the skirt of her dress and press forcefully into her hips to push her securely against the boxes my fingers catching into the rim her panties.

My lips unsatisfied being apart from her soft skin attach themselves to her neck. My hands start to edge her panties down as far as I can manager without having to disconnect my lips from her. Uncerimonaly my right hand cups her center and I feel Deb’s moan under my lips. Her head rolls back as she arches into my hand.

I forcefully pull my lips away from her neck with a last playfull lick and lower myself onto my knees seemingly unnoticed by Debbie. My right hand continues to explore her core and my left finishes relieving her of her undergarment. 

I usher her left leg to swing over my shoulder and gently kiss up her thigh moving towards my end goal. Deb’s attention now aware of my position her fingers tangle themselves in my blonde locks mindfully pulling my hair back. 

I smile as I finally make it to my destination. Her familiar scent filling my nostrils. My tongue leading the way to exploring my lost treasure. At first touch Debbie gasps and tightens her hold on my hair. My tongue working through her wet folds building up tension before finally finding her clit.

My lips quickly wrap around her sucking her into my mouth. I can hear her breath become more erratic and I know it won’t take long. My face buried deep into her licking and sucking her clit I look up to find her watching my movements. While I have her attention I slide my right hand into my pants and start to rub my own nub. Her focus fully on me now enjoying the sight of me on my knees pleasing both her and myself. She Moans with pleasure she always did admired my ability to multitask. 

Her eyes shadowed with ecstasy I softly nibble at her clit making her buck into me and lose focus. “Tammy” she cries out softly on a half lost breath. Her left hand trying to balance herself against the boxes behind her as she slowly loses control.

Her body begins to contract and spasms as she builds to her climax. I double my efforts both on her and myself. My mouth working between her folds and her core, my right hand desperately trying to get enough friction on myself to satisfy. The noises in the garage building toward obscene I know I have to finish this soon before we are caught.

I lock my lips around her clit and suck relentlessly. “Fuck! Tammy YES!” I hear her shout. Her body doubling over on top of me her hips buck uncontrollably as she clings on to my back riding out her orgasm. At the sound of her calling out my name I reach my own climax. Biting into her left thigh to contain my own cry.

Both of us breathless “God, Tammy…” She whispers remembering our setting. “You are amazing.” Debbie says as she straightens herself into a standing position looking down at me with the afterglow surrounding her. I laugh and lean back licking my lips to tease her for good measure. 

She reaches a hand out to me to help me up to my feet. Her hand move through my hair to help smooth it out a wide smile plastered across her face again. My hands move to straighten her dress. Together in our lost world. Her hands glide through my still open shirt around my waste. Mine automatically move to her shoulders. Pulling me to her. Debbie’s eyes dance between my eyes and lips. I don’t hesitate at the hint and tenderly press my lips against hers. 

It's as if no time has passed since we were last together. Wrapped up in delicate kisses. Lost in the soft whimpers passed between us I begin to forget everything around me as my hands try and explore her once again. Only the sound of something crashing from inside the house joltz us back to reality. 

“Fuck” I whisper. The shock of everything that just happened starting to dawn on me.  
“I guess that means we’re out of time…” Debbie responds with a surprising sadness to her tone. Her hands move to button my jeans and blouse back up. Lingering on the buttons just at my breasts. My breath catches and I sigh softly.

More noises come from the house and I know we are now playing with fire. It’s only a matter of minutes before one of them comes out here crying for me. “Deb I really gotta get inside…” I reluctantly pull away from her. Edging towards the door back inside. Debbie nods “I know you do.” she catches my hand quickly and pulls me back. “Just one quick thing though…” I huff at her and roll my eyes “Can I count on you Tam Tam?” 

I knew from the moment I saw her name on my phone I would do whatever she wanted, and she knew it too. Smiling wickedly “I’ll be there.” She leans in and kisses me quickly “Just get me the details and I’ll start getting things sorted out here.” I confirm 

“You’re coming to the City tomorrow to meet everyone, I’ll send you the details.” She pulls me in for one last passionate kiss before a third crash comes from inside. I push her away and laugh. Turning to walk inside.

Debbie stays behind to collect her belongings off the ground. She finds my forgotten sweater that was under her coat. She picks it up and folds it. Placing it neatly on a stack of boxes near the door to my house for me to find, sneakily hiding her discarded panties in the sleeve of the sweater for me to discover later.


End file.
